wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
Bark at the Moon
Bark at the Moon is the thirteenth song song off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. Its a cover of an Ozzy Osbourne song of the same title. Lyrics Screams break the silence Waking from the dead of night Vengence is boiling Hes returned to kill the light Then when hes found who hes looking for Listen in awe and youll hear him... Bark at the moon Years spent in torment Buried in a nameless grave Now he has risen Miracles would have to save Those that this beast is looking for Listen in awe and youll hear him Bark at the moon Bark at the moon They cursed and buried him Along with shame And thought his timeless soul had gone In empty burning hell--unholy one But hes returned to prove them wrong right! SOLO Howling in shadows Living in a lunar spell He finds his heaven Spewing from the mouth of hell And when he finds who hes looking for Listen in awe and youll hear him... Bark at the moon Bark at the moon Bark at the moon Bark at the moon Bark at the Moon Bark at the Moon is a heavy metal album by Ozzy Osbourne, released on December 10, 1983. This album features former Mickey Ratt, Rough Cutt, and Dio guitarist Jake E. Lee. Of all his solo albums only here is writing credited to Ozzy alone, although he states the title track was co-written with guitarist Jake E. Lee in the liner notes to The Ozzman Cometh. Ozzy's former bassist Bob Daisley has stated that he co-wrote most of the music with Lee and wrote the vast majority of the lyrics. Due to legal issues, neither Lee nor Daisley took credit for either of these. Daisley has stated, however, that he sold the lyrics to Ozzy. The title track was featured on the "V Rock" radio station in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. A cover version of that song was featured in Guitar Hero and put up for download on the Xbox Live Marketplace for the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero II. Bark at the Moon was remastered in 1995 and again in 2002, although the latter re-issue was actually a remix of the album, not a remaster. Many fans were displeased with the remix, noting that some elements found in the original mix are not present in the remix, namely several lead guitar parts. The American pressing of the album featured yellow and red writing for Ozzy's name and the album title, and featured the song "Slow Down", but not "Spiders in the Night". The British version featured blue and yellow writing on the cover, and contained "Spiders in the Night" but not "Slow Down". The album was reissued in America in 1995, including "Spiders in the Night" as a bonus track. On tours for the album, Ozzy referred to Centre of Eternity by the name "Forever." This can be heard on bootleg recordings of tours promoting the album. Track listing Ozzy is given sole credit for all the songwriting but it's been disputed that the bulk of the album was written by Bob Daisley and Jake E. Lee. Side one "Bark at the Moon" - 4:17 "You're No Different" - 5:49 "Now You See It (Now You Don't)" - 5:10 "Rock 'n' Roll Rebel" - 5:23 Side two "Centre of Eternity" - 5:15 "So Tired" - 4:00 "Slow Down" - 4:21 "Waiting for Darkness" - 5:14 The "Bark at the Moon" single gave Ozzy his first UK hit single and the band appeared on Top Of The Pops (miming 'live' in the studio). "So Tired" was also a successful single in the UK. During the filming of the latter Osbourne suffered injuries to his throat by glass from the exploding mirror. The video "Bark at the Moon" features drummer Carmine Appice, although drums were played by Tommy Aldridge on the recordings. Osbourne's make-up for the album cover, and the video for the title track, was by Rick Baker